The Wanderer
by harvestmoon63
Summary: Syaoran goes against his heart by being enlisted in an army. Will he ever find his beloved Sakura again? Set in the future, and a mustread for all you SxS fans out there!


Hello, hello, welcome to my first published fanfiction, please drop some comments after reading this fic, good comments, flames, just keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, all related characters and indicia are copyright of Clamp. harvestmoon63 does not own, claim ownership or takes responsibility for the said animé.

The Wanderer by harvestmoon63

CHAPTER 1: The Desert

------------------------------------------------

The burning sun of Emren had not yet reached its highest point when the knight of the Lupine Crest, who had left his distant Causian home and set off to join the war in Stronta, was riding slowly through the desert that lies near the Aramek Gulf. He looked at the dark mass of rolling waters, in color and in quality unlike any other bay. The bay that held no living fish, bears no beast, and sends no water to the ocean.

It was the year 14072 AD, when the earth looked as desolate as any other planet, save a few places. During the past millennia, man has come to pollute the waters of the Aramek Gulf, once flowing with fish. Abuse soon ended when no fish were left, the people starved, and the shore became a wasteland. The Emrenic government had used every ounce of the technology and funds they had left to build a barrier to separate the gulf from the rest of the unpolluted sea.  
The soldier looked around him. The land too as well as the gulf might be also called dead, for it yields no plants. Even the skies above him had no sign of any bird, not even a vulture, for the very least. Upon this unhappy scene, the sun shone with almost unbearable brightness. All living nature seemed to have hidden itself from the rays, except for the lonely figure which trotted slowly in the sand and appeared to be the only living thing on the surface of the plain.  
The dress of the rider was particularly unfit for the traveler in such a country. His coat was made of metal chain-work; the plate on his chest made of steel. From his neck hung a shield, and his headpiece was made of steel. More chain-work covered his lower limbs, and his feet rested in metal shoes. A long, broad, straight, double-edged sword with a handle formed like a cross hung from his belt. On his armor was a coat of ornamented cloth, worn out in some places.  
The knight got off the Equinel, looked around if anyone was as foolish as to wander into the desert alone as he did. He then sat down in the animal's shadow. From his pocket, he took out a small, maroon, hardbound book and a pen. On it's cover was inscribed: "Travel Log: Syaoran Li.  
The knight opened the journal to a blank page and started writing.

"Log, September 17, 14072, 1:00 PM, Emren Desert.

"Three months have passed since I was summoned from Causia to join in the Strontian army to defeat the expanse of the Lilevan forces. Three months have passed since I was swept off the streets since I last laid eyes on Princess Sakura, the one who I miss the most."

oOo

It was July 16, 14072, ten thousand years after the Nippons invaded the continent of Neo-Europe. The land of Causia prospered under the rule of the Emperor Fujitaka Kinomoto. He was a wise and well-praised king who ruled the islands of Causia with an iron will and a merciful heart.

The Emperor had a daughter, the fair princess Sakura. Suitors flocked from far countries such as Tunis and Mathonia. Almost every man her age had tried to claim the Princess' hand in marriage. More came and went. All left the Causian palace with a forlorn face. Sakura apparently didn't care for any of them. All until that fateful day.

"I'm sick of this all, Rika, " Sakura exclaimed.

"Sick of what, my dear princess?" asked the princess' right hand.  
"All these suitors!" screamed Sakura. "Can't they just get the hint that I don't want any rich, snobby guy."

"But my princess, "Rika said. "You'll have to choose a husband sooner or later. It's a custom that if the monarch's only child is a girl, then she would have to choose a husband to be emperor."

"I know that, Rika it's just that..." Sakura replied. "it's just that I don't want someone who wants to marry me just to be the emperor."

"But, my dear princess," Rika said. "You can't just escape them all."

"Hmm... sure I can..."the Princess said with a smile. "I have a plan."

That afternoon, a woman with a dirty old sackcloth shawl crept out of the palace unnoticed. She walked behind a clump of trees, and removed her shawl.

"Free at last!" It was the princess Sakura. "Fresh air! No more suitors... well, for now at least."

The princess sighed. "I'll have to go back to the palace sometime... Well, I'll just make the best of today."

She got into town, still unnoticed even if she was wearing beautiful garments. Who would notice her in the hustle and bustle of the Tallasus City streets? Walking around, the Princess noticed a beautifully decorated shop. Curious, she entered to be greeted by a friendly face.

"Welcome to the Tallasus Escribary!" said an old man with a silver-white beard that swept the ground. "Feel free to look around."

She walked around, stopping at some brightly colored books once in a while. She finally decided to browse a shelf of old, worn books. Prentice Hall Geometry, The Power of Speech, Mysteries of the Human World. Intrigued, Sakura reached over to take the book from the shelf. Surprised, she retracted her hand when it met another one reaching for the book. It was a brown-haired boy about Sakura's age.

"Sorry," both of them said together.

Both of them started going pink. "No, it's alright," they said again in unison.

"Hey, I saw you outside the store a while ago, and you don't seem to be around these parts," said the boy.

"Oh, could you show me around?" the Princess requested.

"Ah, sure," replied the boy. "I'm Li Syaoran."

"I'm Sakura," Sakura said.

"Y-y-yeah," said Li Syaoran, now staring into the princess' emerald eyes. He admired her fair complexion and chestnut hair.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Sakura said, "I'm dying to see the town!"

Sakura and Syaoran then got out of the Escribary. Syaoran showed Sakura the town square, a beautiful park teeming with pretty pink flowers. Afterwards, they went to the theater, and watched an old 21st century movie, Sky High. A while later, they went out of the theater laughing. Soon, they ended up in a restaurant telling each other about their lives.

"You're the princess?" Syaoran exclaimed. "No way!"

"Well, I've gotten to know you a lot more than I would've expected today." Sakura said. "I guess I can trust you well enough now."

The two got out of the food establishment soon, and Sakura then noticed a familiar dark-haired girl.

"Sakura!" the girl then saw Sakura and Syaoran getting out of the food establishment.

"Oh, hello, Tomoyo!" Sakura said to the girl. "Oh, let me introduce you. Tomoyo, this is Syaoran, Syaoran, meet the Earl of Marnok's daughter, Tomoyo."

"Nice to meet you," Syaoran and Tomoyo said together. Tomoyo extended her arm for a handshake. Syaoran then noticed that his hand was interlocked with Sakura's. Awkwardly, he left Sakura's hand and shook Tomoyo's. All the while, both Sakura and Syaoran were blushing.

"What are you doing here, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"My father is meeting with your father at the palace this afternoon." Tomoyo said. "What about you, Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"To tell you the truth, Tomoyo, I escaped my suitors." Sakura said. "They're so annoying!"

"I know what you mean." Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo!" called a voice from across the street.

"Mother!" Tomoyo ran towards the red-haired lady.

"How do you do, Mrs. Daidouji," Sakura curtseyed.

"Oh Sakura!" Sonomi Daidouji said. "You look beautiful today."

"Come on, Sakura, the feast at the palace is about to begin," Tomoyo said, then pulling Sakura off together with her mother.

Syaoran stared at the pretty girl being dragged back to her palace home.

The next day, Syaoran woke up in his cottage just outside of town. The knave left to pick up his breakfast at a nearby coffee shop when he noticed a newspaper on the sidewalk.

"Lileva is going to war!" Syaoran read the bold print.

Suddenly, a row of Equinels with Causian soldiers on them rushed by the street in front of him. Suddenly, Syaoran was suddenly lifted swept off his feet and was roughly put down in a caravan trailing the beasts-of-burden.

"All of you are going to Stronta tomorrow to train for the war!" said a husky-voiced general. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" the men inside the caravan all shouted in unison.  
Syaoran felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I think I'm going to like it here," said the shoulder-tapper, eyeing a very muscular horse rider with a lusty sparkle in his eyes. "Yes, I sure will..."

oOo

"I never saw her again after that day." Syaoran then finished his journal entry, putting the book back into his pocket. He then took his canteen, drank and got back on the equinel. Nature had given his limbs uncommon power and fitted him to wear his armor with ease; nature had also given him health and strength of body. he had in him the love of glory, plus his own personal longing, which made the Strontan knights feared in every corner of Neo-Europe and The Mideast where they had drawn their swords.

But Li Syaoran grew poorer, not richer. His minute stock of money had disappeared, and his company with it. He accepted no gifts from the miserable natives, and he had never made himself rich by setting free prisoners-of-war. Sadly, he thought, his only remaining follower lay on a sick-bed, unable to continue his travels with his master, who travels, as we have seen, alone.

The Aramek Gulf loomed ever closer on the west. It was noon, and the last of the water in his canteen has evaporated. The knight joyfully greeted the sight of two or three trees which arose beside a well. This was to be his resting place, he thought. His loyal equinel moved more quickly, apparently enticed by the sweet smell of fresh, potable water, which would mean rest and refreshment to he and his rider.

------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of this chapter, so please give me some reviews so I can improve this thing.  
BTW, the scenery is in the 150th century, somewhere in the Mediterranean. "Equinels" are animals I made up which were genetically engineered fromn horses after the AD4500 Ice Age...pretty weird, huh? 


End file.
